thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Doug (Survive)
Doug is a main character who first appears in Polimis' The Walking Dead: Survive. Doug is a likable and non-threatening IT technician. He is incredibly resourceful, intelligent and extremely logical, and is passive-aggressive when it comes to conflict. Pre-Apocalypse Macon, Georgia Doug worked as an IT technician and considered himself to be a geek. He moved to Macon, Georgia two months before the outbreak to live with his uncle. He spent some time traveling Europe, namely Belgium, when on vacation. When Carley and her co-workers were attacked by walkers, Doug came to their rescue but only managed to save her. The two of them joined forces with the survivors in the Everett Pharmacy Drugstore as they waited for the military to roll through. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "A New Day" Doug is first seen in the drugstore along with the other survivors. Throughout the group's time inside, he is assigned to keep a lookout on the street. Once spoken to, Doug asks Lee if he wants to take a look outside. Once out there, Lee can choose to go back inside or examine what is around him. When they attempt to retrieve the keys off of Lee's brother, Doug uses his tech skills to program a universal remote from the drugstore office to turn on a set of TVs across the street. This distracts the walkers so Lee can sneak outside and retrieve the pharmacy keys from his brother's corpse. When the walkers notice Lee, Doug warns him and they close the gate as the walkers approach. When Lee and Lilly accidentally trip the pharmacy alarm, Doug helps Lee and Carley hold up the barricades against the walkers while the other survivors prepare to escape. Lee will have to help both Carley and Doug when the walkers attack the pharmacy. The two get pinned when trying to defend the windows, with Carley attempting to reach for her ammunition and Doug being dragged out of the window. "Hungry For Help" Doug will be seen with the survivors when Lee and his group return from hunting. Doug will be a passive member in the discussion over whether to let Ben Paul and Travis/David Parker stay. However, he seems to agree with letting them stay. While Lilly gets upset and forces Lee to decide how to divide the day's rations, Doug is making an alarm system to keep the walkers away. If Lee asks Doug if he wants some food, Doug will refuse any offers (unless given the apple). When Katjaa calls out to Kenny and Lee to say that Travis/David isn't going to live, she and Lee are attacked. Doug tries to help by hitting Travis/David with a plank, only knocking him over. Just a few moments after Travis/David is killed, and Ben has told that it isn't the bite that makes you turn, Doug's alarm goes off to reveal the St. John brothers approaching. Doug goes with Lee, Carley, Mark, and Ben back to the dairy farm, where he takes the time to discuss with Lee the practicality of the St. John's electric fence. Upon arriving at the dairy, Brenda St. John hands over some food to Doug for the group. Doug, Carley and Ben go back to the motor inn to get the rest of the survivors. They all stay there while the rest head to the farm. Doug later gets Lee's attention using a laser pointer he found earlier. Lee tells Doug, Carley and Ben to look for a way inside the house from behind. They arrive just as Andrew and Lee are in a fight. Doug saves Lee by blinding Andrew with the laser pointer. As they leave the farm, he fixes the video camera Lee found, where it is revealed that Jolene had been spying on the group. "Road To Savannah" He stays out of the argument between Kenny and Lilly, but adds that he thinks Lee should have tried to save Beatrice to Kenny's annoyance. He feels he doesn't do enough for the group and later goes to work on the fence. If asked about his position on guns, he says he is not wild about them, nor is he the best shot. When the group is rounded up by the bandits, he escapes after Lilly snipes one of them. Seeing a chance, he quickly grabs the dead bandit's gun and shoots one of the bandits twice. He runs out of ammo, and runs to work on the RV. He aids Lee by warning him when and where bandits and zombies appear. After humorously using a hammer to fix the RV's engine, the group flees the motor inn in the RV. Lilly accuses Ben of being a traitor, with Doug trying to diffuse the situation and earning Lilly's ire in the process. He stays out of most of the argument, but gets fed up with Lilly throwing accusations. When the RV pulls over, he joins in on the argument by defending Ben. After Lilly's murderous act, Doug coments she should be left behind, later on he meets Chuck, Omid, Samuel and Christa, and gets into the train that will lead him to Savannah. "Around The Corner" TBA "Time Running Out" TBA Death (Around the Corner) Killed By: *Lee Everett (Caused) *Carley (Indirectly Caused) *Ben Paul (Indirectly Caused) *Crawford Oberson (Accidental) After the brutal attemp to take down Crawford. He chooses to kill both Carley and Ben, however he chooses to kill only one instead, and leaves Lee to choose who to spare, if Lee chooses Carley then Ben will be taken but before he shoots, Doug shields him and takes the bullet instead. Death (Time Running Out) Killed By: *Zombies If Doug is spared by Crawford, then he will try to yank off an impaled Ben as walkers close in the alleway or fight off walkers after Kenny rescued Christa. Despite Doug's attemp to yank off Ben or help Kenny, he will eventually fail and be devoured by the walkers. Killed Victims The next list shows the victims Doug has killed: *Linda (Determinant) *Carley (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Numerous counts of walkers Appearances The Walking Dead: Survive Season 1 *A New Day *Hungry For Help *Road To Savannah *Around The Corner *Time Running Out (Determinant) Trivia *Doug is based on Doug Tabacco *Doug manages to build a trip wire system with string and bells to give the group warning of oncoming walkers or people. Category:Survive Characters